Upendo Na Sadaka
Summary This verse was created by Luxardel on November 8th, 2016. Part of the Xros Revolution multiverse created by Dragonmasterxyz. About this Verse Scattered across the world are the Tools of Paradox, or the Zana Za Kitendawili, which were created to bring the world together. However, someone is gathering them for selfish desires and will get rid of anything and anyone that stands in his way. After Sebastian Valentino stole Upendo and Sadaka, the weapons of Love and Sacrifice, and allegedly killing the King and Queen of Dishaka, Dexen Omenuko departs with his sister to try and retrieve them. Though he reacquired them, he lost his sister in the process. With the spirit of vengeance and his new partner, Layla Rudo, he sets out to stop Sebastian. Power of the Verse This verse will consist of planet level fighters. People use a type of Ritual Magic called Vudou that works based on emotion. However, most characters rely on their survival skills more. They are very intelligent, know how to find the right resources, know how to manage them well, knows how to make things out of what they have, have high reaction times, and can figure out how to take their target down quickly. Also, characters who have acquired Maisha will have very high resistances to mental and biological attacks endgame. Vudou Vudou is pretty much magic in this verse. However, it works as a ritual type of magic in that the user or a substitute must give up something to fuel it. That something is the target's emotions. They can conjure powerful spells, but the host that fuels the ritual will usually be quickly drained of energy. For this reason, it would be easier for Vudou users to use others as fuel. Emotions are categorized into 4: Happy, Sad, Anger, and Fear. Each category gives a ritual a different effect and they have varying levels of strength based on the intensity of the host's emotions. For example, anger rituals will usually be violent in nature, and a feeling of frustration would be weaker than absolute hate. Users can also use each other as a booster to make their power stronger. Depending on the ritual being created, this can be a positive support or a detrimental one. In summary, there are different options and abilities available from using Vudou when combining emotions, having a different level of emotion, and combining emotions with others. Maisha Maisha in Swahili means survival and in this story is a type of enhancement for surviving. With Maisha, the host gains enhanced senses and instincts that would be necessary for survival. They would also gain focus and better control over their emotions. While everyone with Maisha also gains base level resistances to poisons and mental attacks, they will be able to quickly develop resistances to more potent poisons after exposure and if they survive it. Characters Protagonists: Dexen Omenuko Layla Rudo Ishuzu Jukuzi Antagonists: Sebastian Valentino Muerta Sergue Maialena Emeribe (Master Adroa) The Roho: Nadia (Upendo) Akin (Sadaka) Pezi (Kuumiza) Morayka (Kutafakari) Oswyn (Vitisho) Yarran (Tahadhari) Nerugi (Kasirika) Suki "Shuchan" Mochizuki (Hukumu) Other: Hilda (Ndidi) Kayla Rudo Allen Rudo Rashida Omenuko Makena (Mmachi) Cavelia Everard Stephanie Peter Pilarose Castillanos Category:Verses Category:Luxardel's Pages Category:Xros Revolution